


Gellert Grindelwald And The Time Turner - 格林德沃与时间转换器

by ElisaT



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaT/pseuds/ElisaT
Summary: In the summer of 1997, Gellert Grindelwald, the former Dark Lord, prisoner of Nurmengard, received an unusual time turner. He returned to 1898. Now, he has not been expelled from Durmstrang, nor has he met Albus Dumbledore; Ariana is not dead, and yet, there is still a chance of redemption. Grindelwald has absolute patience. He's the one to manipulate this time.





	1. 遗嘱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斯克林杰后退了一步，清了清嗓子，“我相信你知道，我是为了阿不思·邓布利多的遗嘱来的。”

 

**1997** **年** **7** **月** **31** **日，奥地利，纽蒙迦德。**

 

鲁弗斯·斯克林杰有一头茶褐色的头发，金丝边眼镜后面是一双锐利的黄眼睛，看上去精壮干练，走起路来大步流星。他身上有一种典型的英国傲罗气质——看上去好像会先文质彬彬地向你问好，然后下一秒掏出魔杖直指你的眉间。

 

这样的男人并不常常露出现在这样为难的表情，斯克林杰叹了口气，他知道自己的差事并不愉悦轻松。事实上，如果可以避免的话，他绝不会来亲自完成。

 

站在黑湖边的男人抬头看着面前高耸而令人生畏的堡垒，塔尖在血红天空的映衬下显得格外阴森。

 

“邓布利多，”他恼怒地想道，“这个老家伙！”死亡没能阻止他给魔法部增添麻烦，即使在这样危急的时刻，他也得花不少时间与奥地利魔法部交接。叛逃的摄魂怪……西部的巨人骚乱……被谋杀的阿米莉亚·博恩斯……这位刚刚上任一年的魔法部长最近有太多事情需要操心，而他居然将整整三天花在了与奥地利人商讨阿不思·邓布利多的遗物交付事宜上：撤销幻影移形限制，更多的防护咒，加强守卫……

 

今天的早些时候，斯克林杰在伟大的哈利·波特那里碰了壁，这个出现在他脑海的名字让他眉头一皱…… _救世之星_ ……他原本指望波特能够看清形势，明白在这样的时刻，与魔法部合作才是唯一合适的出路，但这个愚忠的男孩固执得超出他想象。

 

但斯克林杰必须承认，比起接下来的这一位，他宁愿面对十个哈利·波特外加一个保加利亚魔法部长。可事情必须在今天解决，魔法部不能扣留这个东西超过三十一天，巫师的遗嘱有自己的规则。随着第二声叹息和一声轻微的噼啪声，斯克林杰消失在了空气中。

 

斯克林杰来到了高塔最顶端的小屋子里。即使还是黄昏，屋里仍然暗极了。唯一的光源来自黑石块窗户上的一道极窄的缝隙。

 

“荧光闪烁。”

 

屋子被点亮了，斯克林杰的眼睛扫过整个狭小的空间。小木床上的薄毯子下面躺着一个人，瘦削得如同一幅骨架。他蜷缩着……他是死了，还是睡着了？

 

薄毯子下面瘦弱的身躯动了一下，床上的男人醒来了，从某一个冗长的梦，一个这二十年来不断重复的梦中醒来——被闪电劈中的塔楼，坠落的…… _坠落的_ ……

 

格林德沃，一个真正的预言家，曾做过许多成功的预言，与阿不思·邓布利多有关的却寥寥无几。相遇，分歧，两次决斗……阿不思似乎是他生命中少有的鲜活事物：总是难以预测，有时带来惊喜。格林德沃对待预言有自己的一套准则，他不是那些认为自己能够更改未来的蠢货之一。

 

他知道因果如同精密的齿轮一样环环相扣，知道即便使用最高深的魔法，违抗它的尝试也注定徒劳。他拥抱它，顺着因果律的洋流扬帆；先知的能力是一种恩赐，一种只在最优秀的巫师身上绽放的才华。日夜在格林德沃眼前加速流走，季节转瞬即逝，他几乎拥有了整个欧洲，高大的雕塑以他命名，超前于时代的革命鼓声响起，崭新的制度就要建立。他是改革者，是拯救者，是那个高举起火把的人，他将把黎明带给所有渴求光明的巫师：他们成为主宰者，站到他们应站的位置上，而不是像老鼠一样躲藏在阴沟里。人类历史上的伟人如繁星点点，而他将如太阳一样盖过他们所有人的光芒。他，格林德沃，注定要战胜死亡的伟大巫师——左手是无人理解的魔法，右手是无人能及的权力！除了他以外，再没有更高的智慧，再没有其他的正义……

 

一切都按照应有的轨迹前行着，他的胜利无人能够阻挡。

 

除了那个 _变量_ ……阿不思·邓布利多……在第二次决斗的前夕，预言之梦再一次造访了格林德沃。他旁观着，看见长老魔杖飞向空中，看见自己跪倒在阿不思身前，看见威森加摩的审判，看见自己被锁进纽蒙迦德塔顶，他用于关押异见者的监狱最终成了束缚自己的牢笼……

 

阿不思说：“盖勒特，这是你不能理解的魔法。”

 

但其实他是知道的，他知道那个莱斯特兰奇女孩让他再也无法触碰斯卡曼德兄弟，他知道阿不思总是说着爱是最伟大的魔法。他也知道命运的轨迹无法更改，战败者被尘土掩盖。他接受它，拥抱它，顺应因果的流。

 

这一次，命运女神站在了他的对立面，仿佛之前的垂青不过是为了此刻惨败的捉弄。但格林德沃像一个真正的德国男人一样，得体地决斗，勇敢地面对自己的失败。

 

 

……

 

 

他转过来，朝着斯克林杰，那副面孔如同骷髅。他坐了起来，深陷的双眼盯着这位英国魔法部长。

 

格林德沃定定地看着他，似乎不确定眼前的男人是不是自己的幻觉。

 

格林德沃打量着面前的男人，他的黄眼睛让格林德沃联想到了某种鹰类， _傲罗_ ，他想道。

 

他缓缓发问，声音沙哑：“有何贵干？”

 

斯克林杰后退了一步，清了清嗓子，“我相信你知道，我是为了阿不思·邓布利多的遗嘱来的。”

 

格林德沃紧紧盯着斯克林杰，仿佛在对他估价。

 

黑巫师缓缓道：“我知道阿尔死了，是谁杀死了他？”

 

斯克林杰又轻咳了一声，“一个月前邓布利多在霍格沃茨被杀害，我们相信……是食死徒斯内普杀死了他，”斯克林杰目不转睛地注视着格林德沃，仿佛格林德沃会突然跳起来扔给他一个无杖魔法。即使面前的男人看起来不堪一击，傲罗的直觉也让他保持着警惕，“先生，请你理解，我没有义务解答你的问题。”

 

格林德沃沉默了，斯克林杰把手伸进斗篷，掏出一个拉绳小袋来。他从里面抽出一卷羊皮纸，展开读道：“阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多的遗嘱……对，在这里……‘我把这个挂坠留给盖勒特·格林德沃，希望他能接受我的迟来的歉意，希望他不要忘记我的名字。’”

 

他举起了一个小巧的挂坠，形如一个漏斗，里面的液体闪闪发光。

 

“……迟来的歉意？”格林德沃重复道。

 

年老的黑巫师仰头大笑，骇人的笑声在狭小的空间里回荡。斯克林杰清了清嗓子。

 

“你能否告诉我，邓布利多为什么要把这个挂坠留给你？”

 

格林德沃脸上的笑容消失了，这使他看上去更像一个骷髅。

 

“先生，请你明白，”他反唇相讥，“我也没有 _义务_ 回答你的问题。”

 

“我们检查了这个挂坠，看起来它并没有被施过黑魔法——”

 

“——没有被施过你们这群蠢货能检测出的黑魔法，”格林德沃打断了他，“怎么，你们居然怀疑圣人邓布利多会留下黑魔法遗物？”

 

“检测巫师遗物是我的职责。”

 

格林德沃轻蔑地哼笑了一声，“我打赌你甚至检查了里面的液体。”

 

斯克林杰没有接话。

 

“看来我并不是如此不受欢迎，是不是？”黑巫师自顾自地说道，“老阿不思在死前还能想到给我留点东西——哈！”他站起身，破烂的长袍披在身上，仿佛某种怪异的皮肤。他走向斯克林杰，对方畏缩了一下，但没有后退。

 

格林德沃接过挂坠，细细把玩。这个小巧的金属玩意儿似乎又触及了他的什么回忆，他又开始大笑，斯克林杰感到浑身发凉。

 

显然比起波特，格林德沃并不能提供更多帮助，斯克林杰觉得自己是时候离开了。

 

“如果你不介意的话，我先告辞了。”他把小袋放回斗篷，抖了抖领子，转身准备离开。

 

在斯克林杰幻影移行前，格林德沃又问道，“他是怎么死的？”

 

“阿瓦达索命咒，在学校的天文台上，我很遗憾。”

 

随着又一声噼啪，这位部长离开了。

 

 

 

最后一点夕阳的红光消失在地平线，纽蒙迦德塔顶的房间完全陷入了黑暗。

 

自从那个男人离开后，格林德沃一直沉默地看着手中的挂坠。

 

他陷入了回忆，这对他而言并不寻常。年轻时的回忆对他而言已经蒙上了一层铁锈，有时他甚至不能分辨想象与记忆。他想起了年少的阿不思，红褐色的头发长及胳膊肘，脸上有一层淡淡的绒毛，在阳光下总是闪着微光；他想起了决斗时的阿不思，想起他潮湿又燃着熊熊怒火的蓝色眼睛。那时他长出了白发，脸上有了些许皱纹——当时他有嘲笑阿不思吗？

 

他看见阿不思坠下高塔，看见他银白的头发在空中飘扬——

 

格林德沃突然感到胸口一阵钝痛，眼眶有些发热。

 

“你是个蠢货，阿不思，”他喃喃道。

 

他看着挂坠中闪烁的液体，福灵剂，他辨认出来，他都要忘记了，上一次接触到魔法是什么时候？五十年前？

 

阿不思的想法总是这么古怪，一个被关在高塔的战争犯需要什么好运气？

 

他干枯的手指轻轻划过玻璃，触到了尖锐的底端，突然，他领悟了。

 

这个念头击中了他，这是他们最喜欢的小把戏，把简单的魔咒封装一下，让平淡的行为更有趣味……情趣……指尖相碰时触发的变温咒，或是那个每次照一次口袋里就会多一个柠檬雪宝的小镜子，阿不思最喜欢这样的小把戏，对不对？……

 

格林德沃把挂坠轻轻按在指尖上，血液渗了出来，自己的身体中还有血液这个想法不知怎么的逗乐了他，他开始低低地笑起来。

 

挂坠发出耀眼的金光，变成了一个怀表，金色的表盖上龙飞凤舞地刻着：

 

P·F.

 

直觉告诉格林德沃这是一个时间转换器，但它不是沙漏，表面上也没有任何数字。格林德沃突然有了一种荒谬的预感——他觉得自己能够改变 _一切_ 。格林德沃是预言家，他预见了自己战败，预见了深爱之人的死亡。他没有预见这个，但他能听见命运的钟声此刻在耳旁轰鸣。

 

 

 

他将金链套在脖子上，一转，两转……他聚精会神地转着……

 

……八十三……汗水浸透了他的袍子……八十四……

 

……一百零七……一百零八…… _成了_ _。_

 

格林德沃停了下来，他听到心跳在整个腔体回响。他说道：“阿不思。”

 

什么都没有发生。格林德沃急切了些许：“阿不思·邓布利多。”

 

“阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多！”

 

小小的怀表被他的汗水打湿，格林德沃吞咽了以下，低喃道：“阿尔。”突然，他感觉自己在飞快地向后飞去，眼前掠过各种模糊的云彩和形状，风声在他的鼓膜上呼啸，随着一阵眩晕，格林德沃失去了意识。

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 老魔杖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 矮胖的男人手里高举魔杖，惊怒地看着窗台上的年轻人，金色头发，满脸污渍，破旧的长袍披在身上，姿态像一个大鸟。

** 1898年7月31日，奥地利，纽蒙迦德。 **

****

格林德沃醒来时，阳光正从墙上的缝隙照射进这个拘禁了他五十二年的牢房。他的脑袋昏得厉害，扶着冰凉的石墙，尝试了好几次才站稳脚跟。门是开的，没有守卫，也没有反幻影移形咒的痕迹，他踉踉跄跄地走了出去。他的视野一片白茫茫只需要再走几步，格林德沃就会发现更多不一样的地方。

 

是的，现在他感觉到了。他仍然穿着那件破旧的长袍，但这破布包裹的躯体不一样了。他甚至能够看清远处的东西——多么奢侈的体验！他挽起袖子，看到的不再是挂着松松垮垮的皮肤的骨骼。他有些狂乱地脱下长袍，观察自己的身体：年轻而紧致，肌肉恰到好处地覆盖着整个骨架，力量在他身上流淌。他缓缓抬起双臂，颤抖着抚摸自己的双颊：没有一丝皱纹。

 

格林德沃终于想起了那个导致这一切发生的时间转换器，他捡起地上的长袍，搜索着口袋，可它不在那里。他转身回到那个小小的囚室，困惑笼上心头：他之前并没有用过时间转换器，但他知道这个怀表绝不一般，那些小沙漏根本承受不了五小时以上的时间转换。但什么样的时间转换器可以让人重拾青春？他再三检查屋里的每一块地砖，哪里都没有小金表的踪迹，它似乎就这样凭空消失了。

 

金发的年轻人终于放弃了寻找他的小怀表。作为一个巫师，眼下的当务之急，是找到一根魔杖。他当时的魔杖在——梅林啊，现在还有另一个盖勒特·格林德沃吗？……但他只需要五秒钟就做出了决定：他会拿到长老魔杖，回到他父母的老房子里，做他该做的事情。如果格林德沃有一张疯狂举动清单，“杀死自己”甚至排不进前五名。

 

他赤足走下蜿蜒的石梯，正午的阳光从窗户直照到他脸上。他走出城堡，踩在长有稀疏青草的泥土上，注视着湖对面山峰的剪影。年轻的巫师突然笑出了声，狂喜让他英俊的五官显得有些扭曲。他笑得如此厉害，以至于他无法支撑住自己的身体，瘫倒在了地上。

 

他笑到咳嗽了起来，胸膛剧烈起伏。格林德沃抬头看着天空，万里无云，阳光照在他的发上，闪烁着金子般的光芒。他逐渐平复下来，静静地躺在地上，陷入了沉思。

 

可能过了五分钟，或是一个小时，格林德沃站了起来，他拍了拍身上的泥土。随着一声噼啪轻响，他幻影移形了。

 

夏季的天空总是如此湛蓝，远处的林间隐约传来蝉鸣，鹅卵石的小道上并没有什么来往的行人。这个德国小镇并没有注意到一个不受欢迎的年轻人的来到。这是他第三次造访这里了，在他十一岁那年，他这里买下了一根白蜡木的魔杖。格林德沃上一次来到这里时比现在谨慎得多，他知道自己一定会成功，但他仍然小心翼翼，静静等到深夜才行动：无论是什么时候，谨慎地对待制造魔杖的人总是没错的。

 

他脚步轻快地经过一家无人的书店和几座房屋，停在了一个不起眼的红顶屋子前面。格里戈维奇有一个可爱的花园，他制作魔杖的谨慎同样用在了照料花卉上，格林德沃甚至在花园的角落里还看到了几株振翅灌木[1]。

 

他轻巧地爬上石头房子二楼的阁楼，屏息凝神地听着楼下的情况。幸运之神最近似乎特别青睐他，格里戈维奇并不在他的房子里，他施了个简单的魔法验证了他的猜想。他轻手轻脚地下楼，对客厅里的印花沙发皱了皱眉头。这个房子从内部看起来远比从外面看到的大。客厅四周都是门，仿佛这是一个迷宫的中央。格林德沃转身打开了一扇不起眼的木门，走进了长廊，现在明明是正午，长廊却里没有一点亮光，他知道格里戈维奇喜欢在黑暗的地方工作。

 

他走进了长廊尽头的工作间。这是一个正方形的昏暗房子，中间是一张长桌，放着层层叠着的图纸，旁边是稀奇古怪的测量工具，空气中有股浓郁的木屑味。格林德沃走上前，推开了窗子。阳光照亮了四周的木架，上面摆满了各种各样奇怪的物件：羽毛，晶石，格林德沃肯定那几个长条形玻璃瓶里泡着的是什么生物的经脉。即使没有魔杖，格林德沃的无杖魔法也足够让他应付现在的情况。他踩上桌子，像是漂浮一样地飞向堆到屋顶的魔杖盒子。

 

它已经感受到他了，正如他感受到了它一样，它知道一个真正强大的巫师即将拥有它。格里戈维奇施下的保护魔咒对于年轻的巫师来说不堪一击。这个愚蠢的老人甚至没有给它加上恶咒，仿佛他根本不相信有人会将他刻意散布的谣言当真一样。格林德沃打开木盒，从天鹅绒里轻轻拿出老魔杖。

 

“好久不见，老伙计。”他说道。

 

接骨木，十五英寸长，夜骐的羽毛。指尖上的魔杖轻轻颤动，仿佛也在和他问好。他感受到一股暖流在身体里流动，魔杖已经选择了他的新主人。格林德沃知道格里戈维奇正惊慌失措地向这里赶来，他耐心地等待着年老的男人。他还没有攻击这个老匠人，可是魔杖却已经臣服了，仿佛它认定手握它的这个男人是这个时代的征服者。杀死前主人是没有必要的，这个庸才从未真正拥有它，只是将它作为名声的筹码。如果他杀死了格里戈维奇，人们反而会更加相信格里戈维奇曾经拥有老魔杖，因为这正是传说中魔杖变更主人的方法——

 

门被用力撞开，矮胖的男人手里高举魔杖，惊怒地看着窗台上的年轻人，金色头发，满脸污渍，破旧的长袍披在身上，姿态像一个大鸟。他丝毫没有作为小偷的慌张，事实上，他原本面无表情的脸上居然因为他的到来而浮现出喜悦的表情。

 

“昏昏倒地！”

 

格里戈维奇在失去意识之前，听到了一串朗朗的笑声。

 

 

 

 

 

 

注释：

[1] 振翅灌木是一种会发颤抖动的魔法植物，它每个世纪会开一次花，每个人闻到的花香都不一样，以此吸引不知情的人。在比尔和芙蓉的婚礼上韦斯莱夫人在陋居的花园里种了两株。

 


	3. 戈德里克山谷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他陷入梦乡之前的最后一个念头，是阿不思那双明亮的蓝眼睛。

 

偌大的房子里没有一丝声响，只有一间卧室亮着灯光。这是一个圆形的房间，屋主人对白色有种特殊的偏好，所有的东西都是大理石的，衣柜和桌子在魔法荧光下闪着细碎的微光。金发的年轻人躺在床上，床下是打包了一半的行李。

 

格林德沃正在慢慢整理着自己的思绪。老魔杖在他枕边，他轻轻抚摸着这不可思议的战争武器。距离他夺得它已经一个月了，但事情似乎并不像他所预料的那样发展。他并没有找到另一个盖勒特·格林德沃，他很确定他十五岁的暑假是在父母的老房子里度过的。整整两个月他几乎没有离开地下室，醉心于他的魔法实验。

 

刚开始格林德沃十分警觉：原先的自己一定察觉到了他的到来，埋伏在什么地方等候着给他致命一击的机会。可他的魔杖就静静躺在书房的桌子上，白蜡木，十二又四分之三英寸长，龙的心脏腱索，非常刚硬。魔杖旁边是一封封打开的信件，有德姆斯特朗寄来的新学期清单，也有巴希达姑婆寄来的例行问候（“亲爱的盖勒特，你最近怎么样？我昨晚梦见了些不好的征兆……”）。自从他父母去世，巴希达姑婆便打定主意将监视他当成自己义不容辞的神圣使命。她要求他回复她唠唠叨叨的每一封信（“一句话就好，盖勒特！”），如果回信没有在两周之内送到她的手上，他就等着自己的吼叫信吧。

 

他试过寻找反追踪的魔咒的踪迹。可这房子里太干净了，没有魔法不会留下印记。当他回到老房子半个月后，他开始考虑一种从未出现在他脑海的可能：他取代了原来的自己。

 

原本的格林德沃似乎和那个小金表一起就这样凭空消失了，这可不是时间转换器通常的运作方法。他翻阅了父亲书房里的每一本有关时间转换器的书，这只让他更加迷惑。无论如何，他明天仍然会登上那艘返回德姆斯特朗的船，也许学校图书馆的书籍能比家里的这些更有用。格林德沃的思绪飘得很远，直到睡意席卷了他。

 

当格林德沃第二天站在布拉克[1]港口，看到那艘黑色的大船时，他居然有了几分怀旧的情绪。德姆斯特朗的学生将会搭乘这艘船回到学校，它非常大，通体漆黑，在阳光下闪着光。这艘船的样子十分怪异，如同一具骷髅，就好像它是一艘刚被打捞起来的沉船遗骸，舷窗闪着幽暗的、雾蒙蒙的微光，看上去像是幽灵的眼睛。码头上行人来来往往，可是似乎谁也没有注意到这艘诡异的大船，这些麻瓜从来不会费神睁大眼睛好好观察一下这个世界。

 

他上了船，挑了个没人的地方坐下。他记不太清周围这些人的名字，好在也没人来和他搭话。到了下午四时，一直在水下的大船终于浮出了水面。他的怀旧情绪在他看到那个小小的城堡时达到了高峰。这的确是一个好地方，虽然它的冬季总是漫长又寒冷，但在这里，你总能找到有趣的事情占据脑子和双手。

 

“盖勒特！”一个声音叫道。格林德沃回过头，看见一个红头发的低年级女生，他不知道她的名字，但她的头发让他想起了阿不思。他对她笑了笑，那个姑娘瞬间涨红了脸，仿佛他对她施了一个结舌咒。她周围的一群女生立刻大声哄笑了起来。

 

姑娘们爱格林德沃，谁又能不爱他呢？他是德姆斯特朗有名的坏小子，教变形课的柏尔教授总是被他气得怒目圆睁，有时是因为他被抓到在宵禁之后在城堡外面溜达，有时是因为他把那个总是挑衅他的缪勒变成了一只蝾螈（“格林德沃先生，我是让你给老鼠变形！”）。可只要他眨一眨自己湛蓝的眼睛，乖巧地保证“绝对没有下次了”，她总是长叹一口气，妥协道：“没有下次了。”然后打开教师办公室的大门，示意他可以离开。英俊，高大，有着少年特有的那种带一丝邪气的聪慧，他是教员们的宠儿。即使教授黑魔法研究的哈夫曼教授对他的那些邪门的“尝试性实验”心知肚明，他也从不会费神去责备他。

 

格林德沃接下来的几个月过得平稳宁静，他不再是那个急于将脑子里的所有想法一一实现的毛躁小伙了。事实上，他将大部分时间花在了图书馆里，寻找着那个神奇的时间转换器的痕迹。他开始逐渐理解拥有这样一个时间转换器意味着什么：你可以做成任何事情，无论是想成为一流的学者，还是想将自己的金库装得满满当当，或是成为统治欧洲或是毁灭世界的独裁者，它都能帮你实现，拥有无限的时间意味着拥有无限的可能性。

 

令他失望的是，他没有找到任何有用的信息。就连死亡圣器这样的传说也能在书籍里找到可靠的证据，佩弗利尔的名字就白纸黑字地写在《生而高贵：巫师家谱》里。这个时间转换器显然是某位伟大巫师的造物，可什么样的人会造出如此强大的魔法器件，又决定不让它留下一星半点的记录呢？

 

他决定改变策略，将精力放在《近代巫术发展研究》，《十九世纪的大巫师》和《现代魔法的重大发现》里。格林德沃列出了所有他能找到的P·F：帕恰诺·法伯罗（Paciano Fabbro），佩恩·弗罗斯特（Payne Frost），普亚·菲尔德（Pauh Feld）……令他失望的是，无论是法伯罗还是菲尔德都对时间转换没有特别的兴趣。英国的珀西瓦尔·芬恩（Percival Fenn）发明了一种可以让人重拾青春的魔药（已经发现的副作用包括惊厥，谵妄和大脑损伤），“这至少有些接近了，”格林德沃愤愤地想道，在羊皮纸上用力划掉芬恩的名字。

 

北欧的冬天早早到来，白昼短得可怜。巴希达姑婆的猫头鹰在周二的早餐带来了她的日常问候，以及共度圣诞的邀请。他以前总是拒绝她，和所剩无几的可怜虫以及教工们一起度过圣诞假期。在他循规蹈矩了两个月后，柏尔教授离在课堂上正式宣布格林德沃是她最喜欢的学生只有一步之遥了，她现在总是用妇人看她被溺爱的小儿子的眼神注视他。格林德沃可不想在这样的目光中度过圣诞，他答应了。柏尔教授只是原因的一部分，格林德沃不会放过任何一个能够见到阿不思的机会。

 

圣诞假期很快到来了，格林德沃踏上了前往戈德里克山谷的旅途。当黑船重新浮出水面时，格林德沃便从舷窗里看到了码头上的巴希达姑婆。他一下船就被她紧紧搂在怀里。

 

“巴希达姑婆，”格林德沃艰难地推开她像是魔鬼网[2]一样的手臂，“我快不能呼吸了。”

 

巴希达·巴沙特的样子和他记忆中的没有区别，她是一个矮胖的女人，皮肤白得发亮，有着一头天生的银发，总是带着和蔼的微笑。即使以巫师的标准来看，她对衣服的品味也糟糕得一塌糊涂。

 

“盖勒特，你瘦了好多，”她接过格林德沃手上的箱子，“我做了你最喜欢的火鸡！”

 

“你还是和以前一样美丽，一点都没变。”

 

“谄媚的孩子！”她佯装恼怒地拍了拍格林德沃的脸颊，难掩脸上的笑意。

 

她一路上喋喋不休，从他的颧骨和他母亲的如此相似开始，一直讲到他小时候来她家做客时打碎的坩埚。他们借用了她在布拉克的友人的飞路网，回到了她在戈德里克山谷的房子。

 

盖勒特抖了抖身上的炉灰，踏出了火炉，环顾了一周客厅。巴希达姑婆似乎决定将这所房子里的所有东西都包裹上带有蕾丝花边的布套，他张了张嘴，最后还是决定明智地不做评价。她将格林德沃引进餐厅，挥了挥魔杖，丰盛的晚餐就出现在了白色的蕾丝桌布上。

 

“盖勒特，”她有些颤颤巍巍地说道，“你一定饿坏了！”

 

格林德沃拉开椅子，在她对面坐下。

 

“奶蛋酒？红酒？”她又挥了挥魔杖，两个小银壶便飞到他面前，“我特意热过红酒。”

 

“你要宠坏我了，亲爱的巴希达，”格林德沃笑着举起杯子，“我要一杯奶蛋酒。”

 

“和我一起度过圣诞是明智的选择，”她咯咯地笑道，“我打赌在德姆斯特朗你们根本吃不上什么像样的东西！我曾试图说服你妈妈把你送去霍格沃茨，她是个很棒的厨师，我跟她说，'盖勒特可受不了那些东西'，可你爸爸……”

 

她一边说着，一边将一块熏三文鱼放在她侄孙的盘子里。

 

“……你绝对继承了她的脑子。来一点火鸡？”

 

“不，谢谢，”格林德沃坚定地阻止了她插起的一大块火鸡肉，“我自己来就好了。”

 

“我跟你说过的，我在写一本关于魔法史的书，”她将火鸡放在自己的盘子里，银壶给她倒了第二杯红酒，“我的好邻居们帮了不少忙，波特夫人[3]帮我找出了1612年妖精叛乱的好几处错误，多好的人呐，真是可惜，她儿子说是喝错了魔药，弗利蒙（Fleamont）家的最后一个女巫……”

 

“弗利蒙？”格林德沃敏锐地抓住了这个名字。

 

“是啊，古老的家族，可惜……”

 

格林德沃暗暗记在了心里，也许他这一趟能有更多的收获。

 

“……邓布利多家有两个和你年龄相仿的孩子，兄弟俩相差一岁。你会喜欢阿不思的，他是个聪明的孩子，你真该看看他在《今日变形术》上的那篇文章……”

 

晚餐进行很愉快，巴希达打定主意要在圣诞假期把格林德沃喂成她满意的体型。在拒绝了布丁和第二个水果派后，她终于放弃了要他塞下更多食物的想法。她将格林德沃送进客房，给了他个晚安吻，把他打发上了床。

 

格林德沃躺在软绵绵的床上，肚子里的食物和床上的暖意让他的脑子运转得非常缓慢。死亡圣器……阿不思……时间转换器……阿不思……他应该会回来过圣诞节吧？……

 

他陷入梦乡之前的最后一个念头，是阿不思那双明亮的蓝眼睛。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

注释：

[1]布拉克港：位于德国境内。

[2]魔鬼网：一种藤蔓植物，成熟的魔鬼网能够伸出如蛇的卷须缠绕靠近它的人，造成人物受伤或死亡。

[3]波特夫人：这里的波特夫人是哈利的曾曾祖母，亨利·波特的母亲，弗利蒙家族的成员。她在逝世前希望亨利能够将自己的娘家姓氏继续传承下去，使其不致于消亡。于是，亨利给自己的独子取名叫弗利蒙。波特族谱：https://www.pottermore.com/features/the-potter-family-tree

 

 

 


End file.
